Live Until I Die (Part 3)
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Picking up from part 2...Please read the author's note below! I love all my readers! Thank you for everything!


Author's Note:

Hi friends :) Thank you so much for reading my stories. I have met so many wonderful people by writing. It makes me life complete. To all the guests, I beg you, please make comments, but even more than that, I encourage you to get an account so you if you want to message any of the writers, you can. The site will only allow authors to post one review per story. We love reading comments and hearing feedback. It's how we become better writers. Also, I am going to alternate my dedications for each story since I have so many lovely people to write for. The last one I dedicated to simplifydefeat. This one is dedicated to RedBeverlyHead. But in reality, it's written for all my readers and if I message you, you know I love you! :) So don't start getting jealous or I will smack you through the web! lol! I will try to write as often as I can and will continue to write. No doubt about it. Your encouragment helps me stay the course. Thanks for everything and until next time...

The light trickled in through the window into the Powell's bedroom. It was a fresh, but rainy morning. Evelyn Powell did not want to wake up. She could hear the rain as it fell outside the window. It was a soft drizzle and so very soothing. She moaned ever so slightly. Still not opening her eyes, she let her other senses take in the morning. The rain was music to her ears. Her husband, Adrian, had his arm draped across her waist. Muscle aches filled her body. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Finding the clock, she saw the hour. 10:31. _Oh my god! _Startled, Evelyn kicked her foot backwards, accidentally kicking Adrian in the shin. And hard. She turned to him. "Oh, darling, I'm sorry," she whispered. He blinked hard two times and opened his eyes. She rubbed her hand over his arm, soothing him. "What is it?" he asked, moving his hand to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling. I was startled. It's so late." "What time is it?" he asked. "It's after 10:30." Now she didn't want to get up. Now that he was awake. "Ugh, I don't want to get up," she pouted, moving closer to him. After their lovemaking last night, they never got dressed. She pressed her naked body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around him. "Hmmm, Adrian, hold me," she begged. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. She closed her eyes and moaned once more. Had they really done it five times yesterday? She began to reminisce. Oh my god. They did. Holding him close, she was finally awake. She felt the muscular pain almost everywhere. Wow, she had to get in better shape before she decided to take the Adrian-mobile for a spin. Her thoughts made her giggle. "What?" he asked, stroking her hair. She pulled back to look to look at him, her hands on his cheeks. "I am sooo sore! I need some ibuprofen so badly. God, you wear me out!" she said, laughing. He laughed back at her. "Me?! I'm the one trying to keep up with you!" "Ha!" she said, slapping him playfully. Rolling him over, she rolled on top of him. Drawing circles on his chest, she asked him sexily, "So what do you want to do today?" He smiled, stroking her back. "Well, you know we have that party at the Cleale's house tonight at 7." She frowned. "Oh that's right we do. Ugh, I don't want to go." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Darling you always love going to parties. Why don't you want to go?" "Because I had so much fun yesterday," she told him, pressing her breasts playfully against him. He smiled, squeezing her ass gently, making her gasp. "I did too, my love. But that still doesn't explain why you don't want to go." She pouted and knelt down to his ear. "Because I want to make love to you and we can't do that with a bunch of people around." He raised his eyebrows to her with a wicked grin. Tugging her ear close to his mouth, he whispered, "Says who?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her passionately. She moaned in his mouth. Oh my god. He's so unpredictable. Just then, the doorbell rang, causing them to break the kiss. Evelyn glanced at the clock. 10:57. She looked back at Adrian. "Ugh. I think that's Valentina. She said she'd be here at 11 the other day." Adrian rolled his eyes. "Dammit," he said, pressing his hips into hers, his hardness against her. "God how I want you." Leaning down, she kissed him again, forcing his mouth open and thrusting her tongue inside. He held the back of her head and intertwined his tongue with hers. She began kissing his jawline and then his neck. "God...Adrian, I want..you too." He ran his hands down her back and stroked her ass. Reaching his hand underneath, he gently caressed her sex, feeling her lubrication. "Ahh...Adrian," she moaned against his mouth as she kissed him again. The doorbell rang again several times and this time they heard a loud knocking with it. "Fuck!" she screamed. She was mad. She didn't like being interrupted. Rolling off of him, she cringed. "Dammit I need some ibuprofen," she complained, getting off the bed. Darling," he began, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You get your medicine and I'll get the door." She grabbed her robe and put it on, heading towards the door. "Hey," he called after her. She turned around to look at him. "Come here," he said with a smile. She walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her stomach through her satin robe. "Don't worry darling. We'll have more time later," he assured her. Grasping her chin and pulling it towards him, he planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you." She opened her eyes as she came back from the kiss, smiling. "I love you too."

Evelyn made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. After putting on his robe, Adrian rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. Valentina was standing in her raincoat, shivering quietly. "Oh my god! Valentina come in here," he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. Shutting the door, he turned to her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little chilly." "Here, let me take your coat and you get a blanket and sit by the fire," he offered, holding out his hand. Valentina smiled, slipping out of her raincoat and handing it to him. "It's a little chilly this morning," she commented. Adrian hung up her coat on the rack next to the door and followed her into the living room. Valentina grabbed a blanket and put it around her shoulders as she sat on the floor by the fire. Adrian sat down on the couch nearby. "Hope you didn't get soaked," he told her. She turned to look up at him. "Oh, no it's fine. I just got a little cold. Have you and Mrs. Powell had breakfast yet?" she asked. Adrian glanced down and saw his robe. _Oh, right. The robe. _"No, we haven't. We woke up late. In fact, Evelyn's in the kitchen now."

Evelyn had managed to pour herself some orange juice and take two ibuprofen. _Yes, that should do that_ trick. She pressed her thighs together, trying to keep herself, well...somewhat dry. But it wasn't working. Ever since yesterday, a new woman had been born. An insatiable woman. Evelyn almost didn't recognize her. But it was her alright. _Shit, now what am I going to do about that? I know, I'll take a shower. _She finished drinking the orange juice and set the empty glass on the counter. She made her way into the living room, finding Valentina and Adrian talking. Evelyn smiled, greeting her. "Morning, Valentina." Valentina smiled back. _Well she must be in a good mood. _"Good morning, Mrs. Powell. What can I get you for breakfast?" she asked, standing to her feet. She began folding up the blanket she had wrapped around her. "I'll have oatmeal and fruit. Red grapes if we have any. Thanks." Evelyn turned to Adrian and gave him a secret smile. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back soon," she told him as she turned on her heel and left the room. Adrian stood, taking the blanket from Valentina and placing it with the others. "I should probably get dressed too. I've wasted half the day. I'll have the same thing for breakfast, please. Thank you, Valentina," he said as he smiled and left the room.

Valentina entered the kitchen and got two bowls down from the cabinet. Pouring oatmeal in both of the bowls, she turned and filled them with water. She was happy both of the bowls could fit in the microwave. _Such an easy request for breakfast. I'm happy to oblige. _After hitting start, she felt something squishy under her feet. She looked down to find a handful of scrambled eggs scattered around on the floor. _Eww, what the hell is this? _Grabbing a broom and a dustpan, she swept it up. _Normally the Powells aren't this messy. _Next, Valentina opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of red grapes. Taking down two plates from the cabinets, she set them on the counter. After washing the grapes, she put them on the plates just as the microwave beeped. Taking the plates into the dining room, she gasped and had to grip the plates harder to keep from dropping them. Shattered glass was all over the dining room floor, along with the candle centerpieces and decorations. One glass bowl was partially in tact, only cracked on the side. _Oh my god, did they get robbed? Who the hell would do this? Everything else seems to be in place. But then again, I haven't looked anywhere else. _Setting the plates down on the table, she knelt down to pick up the cracked bowl. _Well, I'll just sweep up this glass and then ask Mr. Powell if he wants me to save this one. _Going back into the kitchen, Valentina grabbed the broom and the dustpan and began to sweep up the broken glass.

Adrian entered their bedroom and glanced on the dresser, seeing the velvet box. He smiled to himself. He would give that to her right before tonight's party. Opening the bathroom door, he stepped inside. He slipped out of his robe and hung it on the back of the door. Pulling back the shower curtain, he stepped inside and pulled it behind him. Evelyn lunged at him, kissing him passionately. She moaned in his mouth and reached behind him to grab his ass, pushing his hips against her. "I thought you'd never get here," she said, moving her hands up his back and then into his hair, massaging gently. Grasping the back of her head with his hands, he kissed her, easing his tongue into her mouth. Finding her tongue with his, they began a slow dance. Pulling back, he kissed her lower lip and then her chin. "Mmm well I'm here now," he mumbled, desire in his voice. Reaching his hand between them, he found her entrance and inserted a finger into her. "Ahh!," she gasped, closing her eyes. He began to plant wet kisses on her neck as he started thrusting his finger inside her. She was so wet. And it wasn't from the water. "God, Adrian...I want you," she moaned, pushing against his finger, trying desperately to satisfy the aching within her. Adding a second, he quickened his motions and ran his thumb across her clitoris, swift and gentle. "Come on, darling," he encouraged, looking at her face. She was tossing her head back and forth, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Breathing hard, she kept pushing against his hand to meet his thrusts. Grabbing his free hand, she placed it on one of her breasts. "Yes, touch me," she begged. "Adrian, please...God." Massaging her breast, he squeezed the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he lowered his mouth to the other. Sucking gently, he swirled his tongue around the nipple. He pulled back to plant kisses over her breasts. He loved to pleasure her. She was so gorgeous. "Oh you're so beautiful." His words and movements sent her over the edge. Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. "Adrian!" she screamed. "God, yes! Adrian! Ahhh..." she breathed as she rode out her orgasm. Removing his fingers quickly and grasping her hips, he entered her, causing her to cry out. "Fuck...yes!" He wrapped his arm around her lower back and put his mouth next to her ear. Flicking his tongue out of his mouth, he inserted it into her ear. "Adrian..that feels...amazing," she panted, gently scratching his back with her nails. "Mmmm, you're amazing," he whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile, Valentina had finished sweeping up the floor and had set the table. Oatmeal, grapes, and orange juice. Well, Mrs. Powell hadn't requested the orange juice, but she saw the empty glass and decided to refill it and get Mr. Powell a glass. Grabbing the cracked bowl, she decided to go ask Mr. Powell about it since he was just going to change. He should be finished by now. _I'll just knock on the door. _With that, Valentina made her way up the stairs.

Evelyn grabbed Adrian's shoulder blades and massaged them roughly. "Yes, darling, please," she begged, looking into his eyes. "Okay," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and then her nose. Resting his hands on her hips, he eased out of her.

At the top of the stairs, Valentina noticed their bedroom door was open. _I thought he was just getting dressed. Maybe he's sitting in the chair or something. _Quietly, she made her way into the bedroom, still holding the bowl.  


Biting her lip, Evelyn braced herself for what was about to come next. His hands still on her hips, he slammed into her as her lips broke away from her teeth and she screamed. "Ahhh, God!" Adrian guided her legs around him as he grasped a steady a hold as he could manage and began a delicious rhythm on her. God, how he wanted her. He hadn't been this on fire, this alive in years. He knelt his mouth to her neck, licking her clavicle and kissing her neck. She moaned even louder, pushing her hips against him. "God...Adrian...harder! Harder!" she screamed.

Valentina jumped, accidentally dropping the bowl, cracking it several more times. Thank God, there was carpet. _Had she really heard what she thought? No way. _Kneeling down, she picked up the bowl as she heard another noise from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh...my...god! Yes, more...Adriaannnn!" she moaned, even louder than before. Grunting loudly, he continued to thrust into her, trying to satisfy both her and himself. "Evelyn," he grunted. "Oh...Evelyn," he managed to say before finding his release.

_Holy shit! _Valentina covered her mouth, in slight denial and embarrassment. _At least they're married. _"Well, done, Mr. and Mrs. Powell," she whispered, a smirk on her face. Getting up, she carried the bowl out of the room and down the stairs. Staring at the bowl, she said, "I guess you can wait til later." Laughing, she set the bowl down on the table and made her way into the living room.

Adrian and Evelyn leaned against one another for support, breathing quickly and deeply. He wound his fingers through her hair and massaged the back of her neck. Giving a laugh, he pulled back slightly to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, smiling. She was still panting hard. "Ohhh, I'm better than okay," she responded, pulling his lips down to hers. Sucking on his lower lip, she massaged his head with her fingers, now incredibly wrinkled from the water. Placing his hand on her lower back, he eased out of her as he continued to return the kiss. Pulling back gently, she looked into his eyes. "Okay, my love. I've got to get clean. And so do you," she told him with a smile. Grabbing the loofa, she lathered it up with soap. "Turn around," she ordered gently. He smiled at her, not saying a word, but obeying her request. She started at the back of his neck and began to wash his backside, caressing his ever muscle. His shoulders, his back, his buttocks, and his hamstrings. Pausing at his hamstrings, she gently kissed his inner thighs, causing him to jump. "Evelyn!" he exclaimed, his hands catching himself against the shower wall for support. "Sorry," she said mischieviously. "I just couldn't help myself." "Well I'll try to remember that when it's your turn," he said with a grin. Rinsing the loofa, she rinsed his backside, the water clinging to his muscles. Wow, he looked amazing. So tanned. He was different than any other lover she'd had. Sure, she'd had lovers who were hotter, but if she were honest, Adrian was better. Waaay better. She was so glad to have her husband back. "Okay front side," she said grinning wildy. He was more than happy to oblige as he turned to face her. "So what do I owe this honor?" he asked, rubbing his fingers through her hair. "This is a real treat." She began to lather his chest, running her fingers over his chest hair. Leaning down, she kissed him, her warm lips enclosing over his nipple. Pulling up for a moment, she flashed him a smile. "Just keep loving me. I love you." He caressed her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. "Oh, darling, I love you. And I want to please you more than anything." She soaped up his arms and grazed the loofa over his stomach. He closed his eyes, almost not believing what was happening to him. He could feel is erection returning. Shit. They were not going to get anything done. Not that it really mattered, but still. She smiled when she saw his hardness. Continuing over his thighs and his calves, she lathered him up, kissing his thighs gently over and over again. "Evelyn," he panted. She was killing him. Moving it softly over his hardness, she ensured he was clean before putting it away. Reaching around behind her, she hung the loofa on the shower caddy. Turning around, she faced him and knelt down, her knees on the mat. She rubbed her hands along the sides of his thighs and looked up at him. "It's been awhile. I will do my best," she whispered quietly. Reaching her hand behind him, she grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations he was feeling. "Oh, darling I'm sure you will do..." Just then, she enclosed her mouth over his hardness and swirled her tongue around him. "Oh my god," he breathed, using her head as a balance as to not fall. That would not be good. She continued to swirl her tongue around his shaft, alterating between licking and sucking. She was trying so hard to give him pleasure. Damn, I hope he likes this, she thought to herself as she sucked harder, forcing her lips to grip him tighter. Pulling and pushing up and down on him, she placed a hand around the base of him to get a better grip. She was glad they were in the shower. The water was a good source of lubricant. Tightening her thumb and finger around the base of his shaft, she began to alternate using her hand and her mouth, gripping him harder, then softer. Slower, then faster. Reaching her other hand underneath him, she stroked his balls gently. He began thrusting into her mouth involuntarily. "Evelyn, oh darling...you are...so...amazing. God!" Evelyn kept up her rhythm on him, smiling inside that she was giving him pleasure. She was so glad she hadn't forgotten. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, finding his release. "Yes, Evelyn, oh my love...yes," he panted, breathing hard. She slowed her hands and mouth on him, pulling back slowly. She placed kisses over his length and kissed the tip before standing to her feet. "How was that?" she asked, a little nervous to his response. He was still breathing hard and his eyes met hers. "Are you kidding?" he asked, grasping her hands with his. "Darling, you are amazing. God, I love you," he told her, honesty in his voice. Reaching his arms around her, he pulled her close. "Oh my darling how I love you. You're so incredible. You're the woman I want to be with forever," he confessed, stroking her back with his hands.

Meanwhile, Valentina was downstairs, making her way into the living room. _What the hell is this?_ She was shocked as she saw a conglomeration of playing cards, clothing, and crumbs all over the floor. Moving slowly towards the middle of the room, she saw an empty pizza box on the coffee table. _Hmmm, strip poker? _She laughed to herself. Wow, the Powells were an interesting couple. Very interesting. Kneeling down, she began to pick up the cards and clothes. Stacking the cards nicely, she placed them back in the box. Holding the clothes under her arms, she made her way to the laundry room.

"Oh, Adrian, I love you too," she breathed against his neck. "I'm so glad you're not disappointed." He pulled back from her, looking into her eyes. "Evelyn, my love, please stop saying that. You were fantastic. Did I not give you the impression I was having a good time?" She grinned sheepishly, looking at her feet. "Yes." "Then I rest my case," he said, running his hands up and down her arms. "Now, for your turn," he said with a wicked grin. "Oh shit," she said, gripping his arms. He looked at her, concern in his voice. "Now I want to ask you the question. Am I disappointing?" Her eyes flew open. "Oh, no darling, never. I just hate coming when I'm standing. It's so hard." He glanced down at himself. "Yes, it is." She slapped him playfully. "Oh, shut up!" His eyes softened, giving her a smile. "Well then. Let's get you clean and off your feet." Reaching behind her, he grabbed the loofa and lathered it up. She grinned, holding up her arms. Taking her arms between his hands, he washed her arms, then her hands, then her fingers. He kissed them lovingly, sucking gently on her fingertips. Her mouth opened slightly, almost involuntarily. Her hands tangled in his hair. Now this was lovemaking. Not just the act itself, but everything in between. "Oh Adrian, I love you...so much." "Mmmm," he said between kisses. "I love you too, darling." Reaching around to her back, he caressed her as he washed her back and buttocks, grazing the loofa over her hips and down her legs. Now kneeling in front of her, he finished washing her legs as he guided the loofa over her stomach and her breasts. He was standing again and placed it between her legs, caressing gently. She let out a soft moan, calling his name. "Adrian," she begged. "Am I clean enough now?" He smiled, removing the loofa from her skin and hanging it up. "I think so. Here, rinse off," he offered, changing sides with her. She rinsed off quickly and switched off the water. She opened the shower curtain and stepped outside on the mat. Grabbing herself a towel, she handed one to Adrian. "Here, hurry up," she said giddily, drying off quickly. "I'm excited!" she squealed. He smiled and began to dry off. Opening the bathroom door, she ran and jumped on the bed, face up. She threw her arms over her head, smiling happily. "Ahh Adrian. I'm ready, I'm so ready." He followed her into the bedroom, his towel over his shoulder. She was a vision. Spread out naked on the bed. Waiting for him. He glanced toward the door, wide open. Giving a smirk, he walked over to close and lock it. "I bet you are dear," he told her, picking up a pillow and placing it under his knees. "Oh, yes, please Adrian," she begged. He smiled, sliding his hands underneath her ass and sliding her closer to the edge of the bed. "Oh, Evelyn," he breathed, inhaling her scent. Inching closer to her, he pushed his tongue out of his mouth to taste her. She jumped at his touch. Enclosing his lips over her clitoris, he sucked with a strong rhythm, stroking her skillfully with his tongue. She moaned loudly, grasping his head as he pleasured her. Up and down he licked her and squeezed her ass, increasing the pressure as she writhed against his mouth. "Oh my god, yes, don't stop," she pleaded, pushing her sex towards his mouth, trying to find her rhythm and release. He moaned, thrusting his tongue into her entrance and lapping up her moisture. Tightening her grip on his head, she began to find her rhythm. He alternated between kissing and sucking, picking up the pace as she began to pant harder. He wanted so much to pleasure her the way she had just pleasured him. He nuzzled her with his nose, breathing deeply. "God, Adrian, please...ahhh yesss!" she screamed, pushing herself against him as hard as she could, riding out the waves of her orgasm. "Holy shit," she breathed harshly. "I'm gonna need another shower." He smiled, licking up her excess moisture before raising his head to look at her. He was panting hard. "Oh darling, that was wonderful," she complimented as she reached for him. He got up from his knees and laid down on the bed beside her. He caressed the back of her neck. "I'm glad you liked it," he told her, planting a kiss on her lips. "Mmmm, I did," she said, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes. "Is it time for a nap yet?" she breathed sleepily, nuzzling her nose in his neck. "You smell good," she told him. He glanced at the clock. 12:45. "Darling, do you want some breakfast?" he asked, stroking her back with his fingertips. "Mmmm not really," she replied. "I just want to sleep." He continued to stroke her. "I know, my love, but we really should eat something after our, um...workout," he said with a laugh. She darted her eyes up at him, smiling. "Is that what you call it?" "Well what would you like to call it?" he asked. "Our...passionate...somethings," she said, taking a stab at it. "Really?" "No, not really, I just can't think of it." He laughed, kissing her forehead. "Okay, well while we're debating on the name, can we please get some breakfast? I'm starving!" he pleaded. "Sounds good," she said, sitting up. "Guess I've got to get dressed." He sat up next to her. "Me too." Leaning over to her, he kissed her lips gently. "I love you, darling." She smiled at him, placing her hand over his. "I love you, too."

After they both got dressed, Evelyn and Adrian walked down the stairs, hand in hand. They were like two teenagers in love. So infatuated with one another that everyone else that came across their paths were a blur. But not each other. They could see one another clearly. And at that moment in time, that's all they cared to see. That's all they wanted to see. Entering the dining room, Adrian dropped her hand to pull out her chair for her. "Thank you my love," she told him. "Of course dear." Taking a seat across from her, they both began to eat. "Ugh, this is cold," she commented with a frown. "Well, we could always have Valentina heat it up. Or I could heat it up for you." She smiled, taking another bite. "No, thanks, darling. I just want to sit here with you. And I don't want to be interrupted." "Okay," he told her, giving a smile. "So are you still not wanting to go to that party tonight?" he asked her sincerely. "You said earlier you didn't want to go." She took a sip of orange juice and sat her hands in her lap. "Well, I guess we could. I mean it's a free meal, right? Plus we can show off our new dance moves we've been practicing on Sunday nights at the studio," she said, giving him a wink. He smiled back at her. "They'd all be staring at you," he told her, his voice deep with seduction. She blushed, looking down at her lap. "Well, maybe it's me. Maybe it's because I have such a great partner," she responded, affirming him with her eyes. "What time does it start?" "It's at six," he answered her, taking a sip of juice. She glanced at her watch. "Okay, so it's a little past one," Evelyn said aloud, talking to herself. She looked at Adrian. "I'd love to go to the spa beforehand," she said in her 'little girl' voice. He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. How could he not give her anything her heard desired? He placed his hand over hers. "Of course, my love. We probably need to leave here around 5:30 if we want to get there on time." He patted his stomach, grinning. "Because you know me, I like to eat and apparently, I'm fat." Evelyn smirked, getting up out of her seat and going to sit on his lap, her arms around his neck. She remembered her words from a few months ago. '_And you're fat, so what?'_ It was funny at the time, considering how he wasn't being very nice to her then. But she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She caressed the back of his neck. "Oh darling, you know I don't think that. Haven't the past two days cleared up any miscommunication between us?" she said with sincerity, looking into his eyes for a reaction. He smiled, rubbing her hips. "I know, darling. I'm just playing with you. It's so much fun. Anything I do with you is fun." She leaned down and kissed his neck and then his jawline until she reached his mouth. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the kiss, his hands enveloping the small of her back. He pulled back and gazed at her. "Evelyn, my dear. You'd better get to the spa. I know how long it takes you to get ready," he said, smiling at her. She grinned at him. "Ha ha, very funny. But that sounds perfect. Can you entertain yourself while I'm away?" "I certainly can," he assured her and kissed her once more.

That afternoon, Evelyn indulged in a luxurious spa treatment. The rain had stopped and the sun was just then starting to peek out around the clouds. It was turning into a beautiful day. Today she was going all out. She deserved it. After her massage, she got a facial where she accidentally got a brief nap. Evelyn specifically requested a facial and body wax. It had been awhile. Adrian would be pleasantly surprised, at least she hoped. She was even able to relax in the jacuzzi before her manicure and pedicure. She asked if the stylist could style her hair so she wouldn't have to tonight. Thankfully, she was able to fit it all in. It was just perfect. Evelyn didn't think she was going to have enough energy to go to the party tonight, given how massages relax you so much. She forced her eyes open to look at the time. 4:12. _Okay that gives me enough time to get home and get dressed before we have to leave. _She left with a smile and made her way home.

Back at their home, Adrian was busy helping Valentina clean up. He wanted to help her get finished so she could take the evening off. Usually, Valentina stayed at their mansion with them. But lately, given their recent and frequent lovemaking sessions, he wanted nothing more than to get his wife alone. He didn't want to worry about Valentina hearing them as he pleasured her or having to be confined to making love to her in their bedroom. It was their house for heaven's sake and he would do with it as he wanted. But of course, he didn't let Valentina know his thoughts. He simply told her he was doing it as a favor to her.

Adrian picked up the books on his desk as he wiped off the area underneath. Valentina sprayed the windows with windex. "It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Mr. Powell. I assure you I am happy to do it myself though." Adrian smiled as he continued to dust. "I'm happy to help you. Besides, Evelyn is away at the spa and I honestly need to keep busy before our party tonight." Valentina smiled. "I appreciate it. So where is this party tonight?" "It's at our friends' house, Ty and Vera Cleale. We've spent time together and we always enjoy going to their parties. They're usually very entertaining." Valentina smiled to herself. _I'm sure they're not as entertaining as you and Mrs. Powell. _She thought back to what she had cleaned up and what she had heard earlier. Damn. She was jealous! Remi had been all the way in Africa and she hadn't seen him in months. Oh well. She was happy for them. Jealous, but happy. "So...um, I remember yesterday I tried calling because I forgot my key and my wallet. Have you seen it anywhere? I can't remember where I put it." Adrian thought a moment. "No, I haven't seen it dear, but I will definitely keep my eyes on the lookout for it." Valentina had just finished washing the windows and began to dust along the baseboards. "Mr. Powell, I wanted to ask about your phone. Do you know if it's working?" Adrian swallowed hard. His thoughts came back to him in a flash. Evelyn chunking the phone at the wall and it shattering into pieces. And then they made love on the table. God it had been awhile since they had used a table. Not just for eating. He smirked to himself, now staring off into space, concentrating on his thoughts. His wife. His Evelyn. He sighed and smiled happily. "Mr. Powell?" Valentina called. Adrian jerked his head up to look at her. "Wwhat? What did you say?" he asked. "I was just curious if your phone was working or not?" "Oh. Oh...that. Um, no I don't think it's working. I guess I'm going to have to call to get it repaired tomorrow." She nodded at him. "Sounds like a plan." Valentina stood up and shook the towel. "Well I'm finished with my usual work a lot sooner than usual. Would you like me to iron the tapestries and the draperies?" Adrian smiled. She was now at arms length from him. He grasped her hand, patting it gently. "No, no dear, you run along and enjoy your evening. Besides, Evelyn and I will be leaving soon and you'll be here all alone with no working phone. There'll be plenty to do tomorrow." She gave a smile. "You're so kind, Mr. Powell. Thank you so much." Valentina had a reoccuring thought. "Oh, and I meant to ask you," she began, running quickly into the next room and then returning with the cracked bowl in hand. "I found this on the floor of the dining room and I thought I should ask if you wanted me to save it? It just has some cracks, but it must have fallen off the table somehow." Adrian blushed. "Ummm, sure we can save it. I'll have to ask Evelyn if she wants it and where she wants to keep it. Thank you so much for being so attentive." Valentina nodded. "Of course. So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, handing him the bowl. Taking it from her, he nodded. "That'll be just fine." "Okay well, thanks again, Mr. Powell. I hope you and Mrs. Powell have a nice time tonight," she told him as she began walking towards the door. He gave her a quick wave. "Oh I have no doubt we will have an excellent time," he said, grinning from ear to ear. But Valentina didn't catch his humor. She had already exited both the room and the front door.

Adrian glanced at the clock. Crap. 4:29. He had to hurry. Evelyn would be home any minute and he wanted to be out of her way. He combed his hair since he had already, ahem, showered this morning, brushed his teeth, and spritzed on his Armani cologne. Stepping into a charcoal suit, he put on his pants and fastened the belt, Grabbing a crisp, white shirt, he slipped it on, buttoning each button and tucking it in. Now for the tie. It was smoky gray. It was also Armani. He tied the tie elegantly, looking into the mirror. He looked irresistible if he did say so himself. He slipped into the jacket, making sure the shoulder pads sat just right and pulled the matching gray hankerchief out of the suit pocket so it would be seen. It matched so perfectly. Black socks and black shoes. After putting them on, he admired himself once more in the mirror. He glanced down at the velvet box on the dresser. He still needed to give her this beautiful necklace. Just then, he heard the door open and slam shut.

"I'm coming!" Evelyn screamed, tossing her purse on the floor and running up the stairs. "I will be ready," she promised. When she got to the top of the stairs, she paused to catch her breath. Adrian smiled when he saw her. Evelyn's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god. You look...ravishing," she said, rushing over to him. "God I want to eat you alive!" She ran her hands along his chest, feeling the fabric of the suit. She inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of his cologne. "Damn, Adrian I really want you now." He grinned. She glanced at her watch and then frowned, looking up at him. "I guess we don't have time." She looked down at her attire and then back at him. "Plus I'm not ready." She pouted. "It's not fair. You look really, really good. Really sexy." He slipped his fingers behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her deeply, wanting her to know he felt the same. Easing his tongue into her mouth, he felt hers dart out to meet his. "Mmmm," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. They were not going to be on time. Not like this. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "To be continued," she promised with a sexy smile on her lips as she turned and disappeared into the bathroom. He could do nothing more than shake his head happily as he watched her walk away.

In the bathroom, Evelyn was frantic. _How in the world am I going to get ready this fast? It's a good thing I went to the spa and got a lot of things done. Okay so my hair is done, hands and feet are done. I just need to brush my teeth, and put on makeup and get dressed. _She gave a shudder when she thought about how handsome and seductive Adrian looked. _Fuck I wanted him right then! Damn he was turning me on and he was just standing there! _She could feel the moisture already beginning to pool between her legs. _Oh no, this is not cool. _She dismissed the idea and brushed her teeth. Much better. Afterwards, she began to put on her makeup. Primer, then foundation, then powder. Two swipes of blush across each cheek. She smiled. It was starting to come together. Next was eyeshadow. A simple beige with a glitter base. Perfect. Just a dab of eyeliner. She didn't want her eyes looking too dark. Carefully she applied the mascara, her mouth opened as she delicately brushed the wand across her lashes. Now for the lipstick. A bold red. Just a hint of gloss. She pursed her lips and rubbed them together. She was now a kissable woman. Quickly undressing, she decided to change her panties. Yes, dry ones would be nice. She slipped on a pair of lacy red underwear, bikini style. Grabbing her bra on the door handle, she hooked it around her and slipped it on. It was red and strapless, and covered in lace. _He should like this. _She reached up to take her dress down from the hanger. She stepped into it and pulled it over her hips and then her stomach. She slipped each of her arms inside, one by one. Somehow, she even managed to get it zipped up alone. Now that was a miracle! After putting on a pair of diamond stud earrings, she spritzed some perfume on her wrists and her neck. This dress was awesome. Crimson red. It hugged her curves in all the right places. The sleeves hung off her shoulders. It bared her cleavage and had a high slit on the right side, inches below her hip. She slipped into medium heels, not wanting to break her neck tonight, just in case they decided to dance. For the last part, she grabbed a pair of fashion gloves. They were white as snow and fit just below her elbows. She looked equisite. Absolutely elegant. She looked at her watch. 5:24. Oh well. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Evelyn walked out of the door. She was a vision in red. Hearing the door open, Adrian turned around to see her. His breath caught in his throat. He was the luckiest son of a bitch ever. He was staring at her, his mouth open just slightly. Evelyn blushed and looked away. She touched her hair to try to hide her embarrassment. "Do I look okay?" He walked towards her. "Okay? Okay doesn't begin to describe how you look. You are stunning. Absolutely beautiful." His words made her blush once more. "Thanks." He placed his hand on her lower back and leaned closer to her, kissing her neck gently. "You smell good," he said with a smile. She bit her lip, smiling. "Are you just going to give me compliments all evening or are we going to go somewhere?" she asked playfully. "I mean, not that I don't enjoy them..." she told him, grinning wildly. "Actually," he said, walking towards the dresser. I want to give you something else." He walked back to her, carrying the velvet box. She placed her hand over her mouth. "It's for me?" she asked, stunned. It had been such a long time since he ever got her anything. And by the looks of the box, it appeared expensive. He nodded. "Ready?" She nodded back at him with a smile. He opened it to reveal a one hundred carat diamond necklace. "Holy shit," she breathed quietly. He smiled. "You like it?" "Like it? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "I've seen things that are more beautiful," he said, caressing her arm. He was so sweet. "Don't make me cry, Adrian! I just did my makeup!" He threw his hand up in defense. "Sorry. Would you like me to put it on you?" he asked. "Yes, please," she answered him, turning around. Taking it out of the box, he unfastened the clasp and placed it around her neck. His hands on her neck made her shiver inside. Fastening it around her neck, he leaned close to her ear and whispered into it. "You look so beautiful, Evelyn." Reaching blindy around her, she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you, darling." She turned to face him. "For everything." He grasped her gloved hand in his, kissing it. "You're most welcome." Letting her hand go, he offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" She smiled and interlocked her arm with his as they left the room.

Walking outside, he still held onto her arm as she held up her dress with her other hand. Reaching the car, he opened it for her. "Thank you," she told him, pulling her dress inside the car. He shut her door and quickly made his way over to the driver's side. Getting in, he started the ignition. He glanced at his watch. 5:33. "Not bad. We should be there by 5:50." He began driving as Evelyn settled in her seat. "And as I recall, the Cleale's seem to serve their dinner about half an hour to forty five minutes later than scheduled." Evelyn smiled. "Well, that's perfect, Adrian. Then we won't have to act like we like anyone for very long," she said with a laugh. He let out a chuckle and grabbed her hand, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. She turned towards him. "So do we want to make any bets before the party?" He glanced at her and then back towards the road. "What kind of bet? About others or ourselves?" "Either one." He beamed, falling more in love with her with each passing moment. "Okay how about we make one of each," he offered. "Okay," she said, now a little nervous. "I think Vera will get drunk as a skunk tonight." Evelyn laughed out loud. "You really think so? She barely drinks." He gave her a smirk. "I know darling, but tonight is special." "Oh, it is, is it?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes, it is," he said matter of factly. She smiled. Sometimes he was too much. "And the one about us?" "Hmmm, let me think. I bet one of us has an orgasm within the first hour." She cut her eyes at him, gasping. "Adrian!" He laughed. He couldn't help himself. "What? You asked me to make a bet and I did," he told her, grinning sheepishly. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, I doubt that will happen, besides, the dinner is going to take an hour." "And you?" he asked her. "What are your bets?" "I bet Ty tries to hit on me. And I bet we go get ice cream afterwards," she said, batting her eyelashes. He laughed. "Fair enough." Just then, they pulled up to the Cleale's house. Adrian got out of the car and went around to open the door for her. "Come along, my love." He offered her his hand. Taking it, she shut the door behind her. "I wonder what they'll have for dinner. I'm starved," she commented. He rang the doorbell. "I'm sure it will be just lovely, whatever it is," he told her with a smile. The housekeeper answered the door, welcoming them. She showed them the dining room and the living room, where most of the guests were gathering. Adrian and Evelyn greeted some friends and even saw some new faces. When they would meet someone new, Adrian would extend his hand and introduce himself and then immediately turn to Evelyn and introduce her. She was honored. While they were talking, they heard the sound of a glass and a knife meeting. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" The Powells turned to see Ty and Vera at the entrance of the dining room. "Dinner is served."

The table was enormous. At least twice the size of their biggest table. The guests made their way into the dining room. Choosing a place to sit, Adrian pulled out Evelyn's chair for her. She accepted graciously, and sat down, scooting in her chair. He sat down next to her, doing the same. Dinner was delicious. Salad with white wine, and a choice of either steak or chicken with rice or potatoes, followed by white chocolate cheesecake for dessert. During dinner, Ty stole most of the show with his story about how he and Vera met at an art museum in New York. Evelyn yawned. She had heard the story over a hundred times. She place her hands on her head and ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes. Adrian was seated to her right. He had cleverly chosen his seat. He saw how incredibly bored she was. _Well, I may just have to do something about that._ He placed his hands in his lap, pretending to listen to the story as Ty went on and on. Gently he touched her bare skin where the slit in her dress appeared. Evelyn flinched, breaking her hands away from her head to look at him. He wasn't even looking at her, but appeared to be extremely engaged in the topic at hand. But his hands said otherwise. Moving his hand, he gripped her thigh, massaging gently. Evelyn focused on her breathing. Breathe in. Breathe out. He had to be joking. Here? Now? "Adrian," she whispered, getting his attention. "Tell me you're kidding." He smiled at her and turned away, focusing his eyes on Ty. His fingers shifted, pushing deeper until he felt her panties. Lace. Beautiful. He began stroking her through her panties. Soft and slow. Evelyn looked down. This wasn't funny. She was always so vocal during lovemaking. She couldn't afford to do that now. But if she knew one thing, she knew her husband. He used to do this sort of thing when they were first married. She should have known better. Trying to stop him would just make things worse and more uncomfortable. She was thankful they were both close to the table. He continued stroking her, feeling her heat and moisture through the thin fabric. Evelyn could feel her blood boiling. Clevely pulling her panties back, he slipped his hand inside, massaging her folds and running his fingertips over her clitoris. He was pleasantly surprised. He could tell she got a bikini wax at the spa. He grinned, pretending to be engrossed in the story. She bit her lip. Oh shit. Suddenly, she had an idea. She would give him a taste of his own medicine. Reaching her hand under the table, she ran her hand over his thigh. He broke away from Ty and looked at her, his eyes pleading with mercy. She just smiled sweetly. Now he was in trouble. He better get her off quick because once she starts, he will not have enough willpower to be silent and pleasure her. He found her entrance and inserted a finger inside her. Like a kneejerk reaction, she grasped his wrist. Thank God everyone was engrossed in this story. Slowly and gently, he began small thrusts on her, stroking her clitoris with his thumb. She was trying so hard to be still but couldn't help but push herself into his hand. Keeping her upper body still, she was able to fool the other guests about what was really going on under the table. He could hear her breathing as it escalated. He sped up his thrusts. Short and quick was all she needed. He knew her body so well. Grasping his hand, she stilled it and pushed his finger inside her deeper as she came around his finger, clenching it over and over. He loved feeling her softness. Her wetness. She was so amazing. Evelyn had her head in her hands once more, trying to hide the expression on her face as she slowed her breathing. Suddenly, she heard her name being called. She popped her head up and looked across the table, her face a bit flushed. Adrian removed his finger from her and straightened her dress. "Are you alright, Evelyn?" a woman asked, concern in her voice. "I'm...fine," Evelyn managed to say. "I'm just a little...bothered." She glared at Adrian. That was a fucking close call. She looked at the guest once more. "I think I need to use the restroom. If you'll excuse me," she said, scooting her chair back and getting up to walk away. Adrian knew she was upset now. He thought she would be happy to not be bored. She was hard to read sometimes.

Evelyn managed to make her way up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, which led to the guest bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet, she held her dress in her hands and began to sob quietly. _Why would he do this to me? Here and now? I hope no one noticed. I was so embarrassed. _She finished using the bathroom, washed her hands, and opened the door to find Adrian standing there, his face angry. "What was that?" he asked, his tone harsh. She let out her breath, putting her hand up as she walked past him. "I know you're not standing here acting like I did something wrong." He turned to her, following her as she made her way over to the dresser to look in the mirror. "Well, I'd call getting all pissy for nothing something wrong," he snapped. She turned to look at him, her eyes revealing her anger. "Really? How the hell would you like it if I did that to you in front of people?" she fired back, walking towards him. He began to back up as they were nearing a wall. "Is that it?" he shouted, grasping her arms and flipping her so her back was to the wall, catching her off guard. "That I can only fuck you when it's convenient for you? Well I've got news for you. It's either the me I am now or the me I used to be. And the truth be told, I like us better the way we are now." Her chest was rising and falling hard, almost scared of him. He continued. "I thought you were a little bored at the party, so I thought I'd cheer you up. But if that's not what you want, then I won't bother to touch you again." He flung his hands up and he started to back up as if to walk away. "No!" she screamed, lunging into his arms and kissing him passionately. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She had to show him that no, she did not want the former Adrian. She did not love that side of him at all. "Please forgive me," she told him, fisting her fingers in his hair. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Love me. Please," she begged. He ran his fingers through her hair, so relieved, but he didn't let his emotions show. Not yet. He had to be sure. He wasn't going to misread her. Not this time. He would get her to tell him so there would be no confusion. He looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Evelyn," he commanded. She looked down to hide her embarrassment and then back at him. "Well, you know..." He shook his head. "Apparently I don't. I want you to tell me." _Why was he being this way? Okay, so I messed up. But he is making me work for this. Geez! _She looked down again and then up at him. "I want you to...fuck me." He placed his hand on her lower back. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," she breathed quietly. _Oh please don't make me beg._ "Where?" he asked her again. _Damn are we serious right now? God I hope this is just his way of getting even with me. _She backed up until her back was against the wall. "Right here," she whispered to him. "Please, Adrian, enough of this shit. I said I was sorry and I asked you to forgive me. I think you should." Finally she saw him smile. Thank God. Growling, he crushed her frame to his and kissed her, rubbing his hands through her hair. She moaned in his mouth and slipped her hands inside his pants to squeeze his ass. Thank God they were making up. She hated fighting with him. Especially now that they were getting along. It wasn't worth it to fight. Pulling back slightly, he reached his hand inside her bra to caress one of her breasts. She began to breathe harder, her breath against his ear. "Yes, please, Adrian," she pleaded with him. He kissed her neck, just above the diamond necklace. Placing kisses along her jawline, he reached her ear and pushed his tongue inside it. "Ahh!" she screamed, almost losing her balance. "Come on, Adrian, we don't have much time," she told him. She pulled her dress up to her hips. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to his ankles. Next he pulled down his boxers as she pushed her panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them. He cupped her sex and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, concentrating on the sensations she was feeling. God she loved his hands on her. Removing his hand, he grasped her thighs. She looked at him and held onto his shoulders. In one swift movement, he entered her. "Ahhh God!," she cried out. Quickly, he put his hand over her mouth. "Evelyn, shhh," he whispered. "We're not here all alone." She let out her breath and began to kiss his fingers that were against her mouth. Taking one into her mouth, she sucked on it and grazed her teeth against it. He closed his eyes. Shit, what she was doing to him. His breath caught in his throat. "God, Evelyn, I love you," he confessed. "I love you, my darling," she told him smiling. Her breath quickened, knowing what was to come. Grasping her hips, he pulled out and thrust into her. She moaned, trying not to be loud, but she couldn't help it. He began to thrust harder. God, how he wanted her. She was the sexiest one at that party. And she was all his. "Yes, Adrian, ahh," she encouraged, grasping onto his biceps. He leaned down to kiss her, taking her lower lip between his. He began sucking gently, loving her with his lips. He loved her lips. They were so perfect. For some reason, she was having a hard time reaching her climax. Maybe she was just so distracted. And this dress didn't help."Dammit," she muttered. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, panting hard, continuing to thrust inside her. She held on, pushing her hips against him to meet his thrusts. "It's just...I...can't...seem...to...go," she panted. Reaching his hand between them, he found her clitoris. "Allow me, darling," he offered. He rubbed her clitoris in circles, then back and forth. He alternated his pace, trying to help her find his release. He was close. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stilled. Emptying himself inside her, he breathed her name against her ear. "Evelyn...ahhh," he panted, breathing hard. She caressed the back of his neck. He leaned up to look at her, a twisted look on her face. "Don't worry," he said. "I haven't forgotten about you." She breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had already found his release, he began thrusting again inside her, his hand still between them. With his other hand, he found his way to her butt, squeezing and stroking her. Her breath began to increase. "Adrian, please...don't stop. I want...to go...so...badly. I...want you," she panted. He flicked his thumb over her clitoris, trying desperately to help her. He pulled down her dress and her bra. Enclosing his mouth over the nipple, he began to suck gently. He was one talented man. His left hand squeezing her ass, his mouth on her breast, his right hand on her sex, and his shaft inside her. She felt her stomach tighten and she grasped his head. "That's it...don't stop!," she begged, pushing against him as he continued his rhythm on her. "Ahhhh God, Adrian! Yes!" she screamed. "Fuck, yes!" She closed her eyes and rode out her orgasm, so happy she finally found her release. She could feel his mouth smile against her as she came. Slowing her movements, she finally stopped, her arms around him and her chest against him. "Holy shit," she breathed, pulling back to look at him. "Do that again." He laughed, slipping out of her. "You liked it?" "Like it?" she asked, confused on why she had to explain. "Adrian, I think that was the most powerful orgasm yet." He pulled up his boxers and his pants and began to buckle his belt. "Why is that?" "I don't know. I guess make up sex really is better," she said laughing. He laughed again, pulling her close to him. "You make me so happy," he whispered into her ear, kissing it gently. She closed her eyes. "Mmmm, you make me happier." He reached down to grab her panties off the floor. "Mind if I keep these?" he asked. Her eyes flew open wide. "Adrian! Don't even joke!" He put them to his nose, inhaling their scent. "Damn, they smell good. I think I want them as a souvenir." She tried to grab them out of his hand, but he pulled them away. "Darling, I'll take good care of them," he promised, grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes. "I bet you will." Stuffing them in his pocket, he offered her his hand. "Shall we? I'm sure the other guests are wondering where we are." She took his hand and walked with him towards the door. "Well, if they remember us how we used to be, they won't even blink an eye," she assured him as she gave him a wink.

Walking down the stairs, the Powells noticed that the guests were now dancing in the ballroom. Oh, how she wanted to dance with him. She gripped his hand tighter. As they made their way to the bottom of the stairs, the room erupted in appaluse since it was the end of the song. Evelyn turned to Adrian. "If my song comes on, we are dancing. No questions asked." He smiled. "Okay, what song is that?" "Sway by the Pussycat Dolls." He laughed. "What a name." She gave him a slap on the arm. "Shut up!" she said, laughing. Immediately, she heard the familiar sound and jumped up and down. "This is it!" she squealed. "No, it can't be," he told her. "Too much of a coincidence." Grabbing his hand she dragged him out on the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved her hips in perfect rhythm, sexily following the beat. He was mesmorized. Oh, he was going to live this up. He gripped her lower back with one hand and the back of her head with another, seductively rolling his hips against her as the music played. She gasped and smiled, loving that he was enjoying it as much as she was. He turned her and spun her around, letting her show off the beauty of her dress. She was a vision. So seductive and gorgeous. He pulled her close to him, her back against him. He leaned down and kissed her neck as she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. She was breathing hard. This was almost as much of a workout as their lovemaking. Becoming more bold, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her right breast, forcing him to squeeze it as she spun around to face him. He bit his lip, smiling at her. "God, you're incredible," he said, caressing the back of her neck. "I try," she told him with a wink. It was the almost the end of the song. "Kiss me," she ordered. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her to him, finding her lips with his. She moaned against his mouth as she tightened her grip on his lower back. Applause filled the room and they broke apart, both smiling at one another. "You're a really good dancer," she complimented him, taking his hand as they walked to the edge of the room. He glanced at her and smiled. "Well, I learn from the best." Just then, another song began to play and Ty walked up to them. "Good evening, Evelyn. Adrian." He held out his hand to Evelyn. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Certainly," she told him. Before she left, she kissed Adrian's hand and eyed him seductively, letting him know that he was the only man she wanted. She took Ty's hand and walked with him into the middle of the dance floor. Ty put his arm around her lower back and held her other hand with his. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "You look beautiful tonight," he commented, looking her over greedily with his eyes. "Thank you," she responded, hoping he didn't say anything else. Rod Stewart's voice was singing throughout the room: 'I've Got a Crush on You.' "This song sums up perfectly how I feel about you," he whispered, pulling her closer to him, his cheek next to hers. Evelyn rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her. What a douchebag. She was sure Vera was somewhere watching them. Oh wait, maybe she was off drunk somewhere. "Evelyn," he whispered against her ear. She didn't answer. His hand was on her lower back and slowly made it lower, reaching her ass. She reached around and grabbed it, pushing it off her and backing away. He tightened his grip on her. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me explain," he began, still holding her. Suddenly, Adrian appeared, rage in his eyes. Ty dropped her arm, frightened and alarmed. She ran over to her husband and put her arms around him, her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her protectively, but his eyes never left Ty's. Adrian's voice was cold and harsh as he spoke. "We'll be leaving now. And Ty, try not to piss me off. Or next time, I'll leave with your Adam's apple in my pocket." Turning on his heel, Adrian guided Evelyn with him as they walked towards the door. He slammed it behind him, certain the 'home sweet home' wreath had fallen off.

Walking over to their car, he flicked the lock, opening the door for his wife. Evelyn picked up her dress and sat inside, not saying a word. He made his way around to the other side and got in, starting the ingition. "Are you okay, dear? Thanks for helping me." He looked at her, softness in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. "I'm fine. And it's my pleasure. Are you okay?" She nodded as she let out her breath. "Wow, what a night." He began to drive. "I know. What a day." She gave a laugh. "Yes, it's been an awesome day." She paused. "But you know what would make it even more awesome?" she asked giddily. He looked over at her. "What?" he asked, surprised. "If we could get ice cream." He laughed aloud, shaking his head. "You're still hooked on that ice cream." "I am," she said. He decided to give in. "Okay, there's a Dairy Queen right around the corner." Evelyn clapped her hands together. "Yaaayy!" Pulling up to the drive-thru, he looked at her. "What do you want?" She leaned over, straining to see around him. "I'll have the medium Reeses blizzard." He leaned in to order. "Yes, I'll have a medium Reeses blizzard and a medium chocolate dipped cone." After paying and getting their order, Adrian continued to drive towards their house. "Thank you darling," she told him, taking a bite. He bit the chocolate tip off the top and licked up the vanilla ice cream, accidentally dropping some in his lap. "Ugh," he grunted." She laughed at him. "You're welcome," he told her. She placed her ice cream in the cup holder. "Here, let me," she offered, reaching her hand over and wiping the ice cream off his pants. Slowly, she sucked her finger and moaned. He closed his eyes briefly. She reached her other hand over him and began to stroke him. "Shit, Evelyn, if you start now, I'm not gonna make it." She continued to stroke him, running her sticky fingers over the bulge in his pants. "Well maybe I don't want us to go home just yet." He turned his head to look at her. "Huh? What do you mean?" She smiled. "Why don't I show you? Here, pull over." He stopped the car and pulled off the road into the grass. "Come around to my side," she offered. With a grin on his face, he put his ice cream in the other cup holder. It was now starting to melt and would certainly get on the car. He didn't care. Walking around to her side, he opened the car door. She got out for a moment. "Here, you sit down first." He did as he was told. She entered the passenger side, straddling him and shut the door, locking it. She grinned. "We wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us, now would we?" she asked sexily. He just shook his head. She loved being in control. "Let's lean the seat back," she said grasping the lever. It flew back hard, startling them. "Ahh," she squealed. He reached his hand behind her head and guided her closer to him. "Come here," he growled, captivating her mouth with his. She pushed her hips and her breasts against him, making him moan into her mouth. "Evelyn, god how did I get so lucky to be with you?" he asked her, his hands making their way around to her back. She pulled back to look at him, smiling. "Well I guess I could ask you the same thing," she answered. "I want...you...so much," he muttered against her mouth, nibbling at her lips. He felt her smile against his mouth. "And I want you. Here, help me," she said, pulling at his belt frantically. "Ahh, Evelyn you can't just yank on it!" he squealed. "Sorry," she said laughing. "You just get that and I'll do this," she whispered, kissing his neck and sucking on his ear. He was having a hard time getting his belt off with what she was doing to him. Finally, he got the belt unbuckled and the zipper unzipped, pulling his pants and his boxers down just enough. She slipped her tongue into his ear, causing him to cry out. "Evelyn! God..." He was panting hard. "Okay, your turn." She leaned back just slightly, pulling her dress up. He reached his hand between them, caressing her sex. He was so glad he hadn't put her panties back on her. What a waste. She closed her eyes and arched her back, rocking against his hand. Seeing her reaction, he inserted his two most skillful fingers into her, making her gasp. "Yes, Adrian...more," she breathed, her breath quickening. Moving his thumb over her clitoris, he saw her speed up her movements. He knew she was close. Removing his fingers quickly, he swiftly entered her, grasping onto her hips. "Ahhh shit!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Ugh, I was almost there," she pouted. "You'll get one, I promise," he assured her, looking into her eyes. She gave a smile. "I really liked dancing with you tonight," she told him, caressing his cheek. He smiled back at her. "Well, I really liked dancing with you." He felt the pressure in his groin, unable to hold back any longer. "Uh I want you," he breathed, pulling up on her hips and thrusting back inside her, causing her to moan loudly. "Yessss, Adrian," she cried, meeting his every thrust. She loved being on top. Not only did it give her control, but it hit her spot just right. Every time. He pulled her dress down slightly and revealed her red lace bra. "God you are so beautiful," he breathed, pulling it down just enough to reveal her breasts. Leaning over to her, he took her nipple between his lips and sucked strongly, swirling his tongue around it. She grasped the back of his head with her hands and closed her eyes. "Yes, Adrian, god, I want you too." She continued to raise her hips and push down on him. With his hand he caressed her other breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Reaching her hand between them, she rubbed her clitoris in circles. She was almost there. He reached his hand around her, reaching her ass. He placed his hand between both cheeks, pushing her harder against him. Feeling his hand between her was her undoing. "Oh God!" she screamed."Yes, ugh, don't stop, Adrian!" she screamed, reaching her climax. He continued each of his rhythms on her. His hands, his mouth, his member. Squeezing his eyes shut, he removed his hands to grasp her hips. Pushing deep into her, he stilled, finding his release. "Ahh, Evelyn" he whispered, his face buried in her hair. She was just coming down from her release when she collapsed against him. She couldn't move if she tried. "Oh my fucking god," she panted. "Yes," he responded, breathing heavily. "Exactly. What. I. Was. Thinking." he managed, stroking her back. "Shit, Adrian, you are turning me into a rabbit." He smiled against her neck. "A rabbit?" "Yes, a rabbit," she told him, leaning back to look at him. "You know how one day there are two baby bunnies and the next day, there are four? Well how do you think they made them?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Well that's not a bad thing, I don't think," he said, stroking her hair. "Oh man, I'm tired." He nodded. "Me too. Guess we better get home," he responded, pulling up on her hips. She felt him slip out of her and grasped the seat. "Okay, so I just pull this lever," she said, fidgeting with the lever. Suddenly, they were forced to sit straight up as she grasped the lever. He eyed her. She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I can't get the hang of this thing." He smiled. "It's okay." He unlocked the door and she hopped out. Goodness, it was dark. He straightened his pants and rebuckled his belt and climbed out. He held out his hand for her to take a seat. Grasping her dress with her hands, she sat down and pulled her feet inside. Shutting the door behind her, he walked over to his side. Turning on the ignition, he pulled off the grass and into the road. "Ahhh well that very exhilarating." She turned to him. "You have no idea," she told him, giggling. In a few moments, they reached their mansion. He got out and opened her door and they walked in together. "You know what's funny," she said. "What's that?" he asked. "We left the ice cream in the car," she said giggling. "Ugh. Do you want it?" he asked. She shook her head sexily. "Nope. I just want one thing," she told him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Damn woman, you are insatiable!" he cried, giving a laugh. She laughed back at him. "What? What's wrong with that?" He just shook his head back and forth. "Nothing, my darling. I owe it to you after all these years. But you know, if we keep this up, my dick is going to fall off." She swatted him on the arm. "I don't believe that. After all, when we got married, you were the insatiable one." "No I wasn't!" She gave him a look. "Yes, Adrian you were." "Oh, well. I can't remember. So I guess we'll call it even." He began undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Okay, but we've gotta make this one fast. I'm exhausted and I don't want to fall asleep during the act." She flashed him a wicked grin as she unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He choked on his breath when he saw her. Quickening his actions, he ripped off his shirt and let it fall, pooling behind his ankles. She bent over to take off her shoes, eyeing him seductively behind her eyelashes. He fumbled with his belt and pants, pushing them down to his ankles. In one swift movement, he removed his left sock, shoe, and pantleg. Grabbing the right one, he did the same. Completely naked, the stared at one another, their lips becoming dry. "Hand me your dress," he told her, holding out his hand. Handing him her dress, he took it and spread it out over the stairs. "After you," he said, motioning towards her dress. "Are you serious?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We've never made love on the stairs before. I thought we could give it a shot." She shook her head with a smile. "Sometimes you are too much," she responded, walking over to the stairs. She laid down as best she could and then gave a frown. "Adrian, will you get me a couple pillows?" "Of course." He disappeared for a moment and then was back, handing her two pillows. She placed one under her butt and one under her head. Much better. He was standing over her, loving her with his eyes. She held out her arms to him. He took full advantage and laid on top of her, one hand around her back and the other holding the back of her head. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, sqeezing gently, pushing her breasts against him. She loved the feeling of him on top of her. It was...delicious. His weight was just perfect. Not too heavy, not too light. Moving her hands lower, she reached his ass and squeezed him in a rhythm, making him moan. "Mmmm you know exactly how I like it," he told her, slipping his tongue inside her ear. She gasped. "Ahh!" Smiling, she continued to squeeze him. "And you know how I like it." He planted kisses along her chest and her breasts. She was so beautiful and she was lying her spread out...for him. Just the thought made him even harder. "Evelyn," he breathed. "I'm...not...gonna...make it." She looked down between them, seeing his hardness and the moisture at the tip. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm ready." He looked down to see the moisture gathering at her opening. Oh my god - she's incredible! Grunting, he grasped her hips and eased inside her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He leaned down to suck her breast, pulling gently with his lips. Her hand came up behind his head and she massaged her fingers in his hair. "Yes, please." He ran his other hand along the side of her torso and she shivered at his touch. Reaching her other breast, he caressed it gently, rolling his thumb over the nipple. He felt it harden under his touch. "Adrian," she breathed softly. "I need you," she said, the desperation in her voice evident. Pulling out of her, he thrust back inside her, causing her to moan. "Yes!" she screamed. He did not stop, but grasped her hips for a better hold. The angle on the stairs made him feel that he was going deeper inside her. And she loved it. She pushed her hips against him as she grasped onto a step above her, her arms stretched out above her head. She was closing her eyes and focusing on everything she was feeling her husband do to her. His voice, his hands. He reached his hand between them when he saw her face, scrunched with desire of her release. She gripped the stairs harder when she felt his fingers on her clitoris. He quickened his movements as he thrust even deeper inside her, trying to send her over the edge. He felt her body tense beneath him as she pushed her sex into his hand. "God, Adrian!" she screamed, pushing her hips hard against him and gripping the stairs so hard that her knucles were white. "Yes, more!" she pleaded as she continued to orgasm, his shaft still thrusting inside her. "Oh, god, Evelyn," he panted, pushing into her, his fingers now deeply ingrained into her hips. He squeezed his eyes shut as he emptied himself inside her and collapsed on top of her. She gently ran her fingernails lovingly over his back as he panted against her hair. God how she loved him. How she loved the new Adrian. If they could be like this every day, she would never be in need of affection. Or for that matter, of anything. He was all she needed and all she wanted. Leaning up, he slipped out of her and knelt down on his knees. "Come here, darling. Let's go to bed," he encouraged, offering his arms out to her. She managed to stand up as he lifted her into his arms. He walked up the stairs, leaving their clothes on the stairs. Who cared? It was their house. Reaching their bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers back. "Do you want me to put the necklace on the nightstand?" he offered. She reached her hand around her neck. Oh god. She had forgotten she still had it on. Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped it, handing it to him. "Yes, please. Thank you so much. It is beautiful." Setting it on the nightstand, he crawled in behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "Mmm, but you are more beauiful." She smiled. "Thank you so much. For everything. I love you, Adrian Powell. I'm so glad you're mine." He caressed her torso and pulled her closer to him. "I must be the one to thank you, my darling. I love you more, Evelyn Powell. Sweet dreams, my love" "Same to you," she whispered, running her fingers over the back of his hand. It was a miracle. Their love. Their marriage. A few days ago, she thought they were about to fall apart. But looking back over the last 48 hours, she realized something. They have never been closer. And it proved something. Something that only love can prove. That no matter what happened, they would never be apart. They were inseparable. Their love was heaven on earth. And if she died tomorrow, she knew she could say without a doubt that she lived until she died.


End file.
